Huir
by Ranma84
Summary: Akane, cometió un terrible error, algo que provoco que Ranma salga de su vida, que ara para recuperarlo, que estaría dispuesta a entregar para que la perdone.


La historia no me pertenece, es de Rumiko, yo solo tome prestado los personajes para hacer una mini historia, sin deseos de ganancias monetarias.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la boda, tanto Ranma como Akane por fin aceptaron ser pareja, y más un Ranma y Akane dan muestras de cariño eso si cuando intentan pelear lo hacen a lo grande con sus insultos y eso pero aprendieron que solo es para jugar y Nodoka ve esos juegos un poco peligrosos pero así son esos dos así se aman, son unos tercos cabezas duras.

Ranma este día decidió darle una gran sorpresa a su amada Akane hoy cumplirían un mes más como novios o prometidos normales decidió comprar y hacer que envíen a la casa Tendo un enorme arreglo de flores y el mismo llevaría un ramo de flores al parque el conoce la ruta de Akane de su trotadas toda la mañanas, ella trota y recorre por la mitad del parque, el la encontraría y le daría un ramo y de allí irían a la heladería, para terminar caminando al Dojo donde quedaría sorprendida al ver el arreglo florar, una gran idea Ranma Saotome, fue la idea de el, ella siempre se queja de lo poco detallista y romántico que podía llegar ser Ranma Saotome, pero después de este día ella no podría decir eso jamás.

Akane estaba trotando como siempre mientras lo hacía ingreso al parque donde daría sus vueltas y regresaría al dojo cuando de pronto se encontró al hombre más olvidadizo de su vida, lo vio allí, todo pensativo distraído de la vida.

-Hola Shinnosukke, que haces aquí-

-Hola Akane-

-Parece que algo malo, ah ocurrido, porque esa cara-

-Hola Akane, voy a morir, tengo cáncer, un tumor esta creciendo en mi cerebro y es imposible tratarlo o extirparlo moriré en un tiempo.- Akane al escuchar esto se tapa la boca, no podía creer que el moriría, y no había forma de salvarle la vida, el tenía una cara tan perdida, una cara tan triste, que entristeció a la joven.

-Perdona no sabía que algo tan terrible estas pasando-

-Gracias Akane, vine a Nerima a verte, y pedirte un favor algo muy difícil, algo que entendería si te negaras-

-Dímelo, si esta en mi poder ayudarte con lo que me pidas, yo lo aria-

-Podrías darme un beso, en mis labios, sería el primer beso que eh recibido, y sería el ultimo-

Akane quedo completamente congelada, ella se ha dado besos ya con Ranma, y esos labios le pertenecían a él, pero el hombre que tenia al frente, estaba a punto de morir, un beso, es un beso nada mas si no hay amor en ellos, pero acaso esto no sería un engaño a Ranma, ella jamás engañaría a Ranma, eso estaba en su cabeza, pero negarle una petición algo tal ves tan trivial frente a la muerte no es doloroso, que hacer, si le da un beso y se lo explica a Ranma tal ves estalle en coraje y no quiera hablar con ella por un largo momento, pero y si nunca se lo cuente el nunca se enteraría pero no seria acaso ya un engaño, no, si le doy un beso a este chico que me salvo una vez la vida, y de allí le digo a Ranma que la perdone en la perdonaría aunque tenga que arrodillarse y pedir perdón por días tal vez semanas, pero encontraría el perdón de el y tendría que hacer muchas cosas para que le perdone, si eso aria nada peor que eso pasaría, un largo momento de coraje e indignación de su prometido, y una constante humillación de el pero estaría dispuesta a soportarlo con tal de que la perdone y ayudar a un amigo.

Ranma estaba buscándola en el parque hace ya un largo tiempo, estaba buscándola hasta que la encontró, estaba cerca de, sus ojos no podían engañarle era el ese tipo que acostumbra pelear contra animales el odioso Shinnosukke , pero que es eso Akane se acercó le estaba besando, ella besándolo no podía ser, se separó, quería ver como Akane lo manda a volar un insulto algo, pero no aun peor era una sonrisa, la sonrisa que el joven de la trenza pensó que era solo para el, maldita sea decía el joven en su cabeza, acaso ella lo estaba engañando con él, porque, sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos y lanzados directamente a la basura, Ranma sin querer soltó las flores, la vio por última vez, la furia de Ranma estallo en un instante contra un poste que está mal parqueado y este se destrozó por el impacto de su puño, el sonido fue muy fuerte tanto que Akane pudo escuchar y vio a Ranma, y pudo ver unas lágrimas salir de esos hermosos ojos que la volvían loca, vio el ramo de rosas que traía la joven, corría detrás de Ranma, pero al salir del parque ya no podía ir detrás de él, porque iba por encima de los tejados y ella tenía que ir obligadamente por la calles de Nerima, se odiaba a si misma por no poder ir por los tejados como Ranma, el era mucho mas rápido, y al ir por los tejados ganaba mucha mas distancia se alejaba constantemente de ella, ella se dirigía rápidamente al dojo, sus piernas estaban dando todo por alcanzarlo pero el joven de la trenza la dejo tan atrás que ella ya no podía divisarlo.

Al entrar al dojo vio el arreglo floral, lo vio y pudo verse en sus ojos llenos de ira, una ira como nunca había sentido en su vida, un odio terrible, un enojo, hacia todos , dirigido a Akane, a todos, a el mismo, nunca nadie la había lastimado como ella, su padre y su madre lo vieron en la mañana dijo que demoraría porque iría con Akane a la heladería y sorprendió verlo tan temprano y tenía una cara de poco amigos se había peleado con quien nadie lo sabía, entro a la habitación y cogió su maleta de viaje y puso muy pocas cosas en la maleta y se encamino a la salida, vio a su papa y a su mama, Ranma cuando se iba de entrenamiento bien se marchaba con Genma o con Akane pero esta vez no le dijo ni uno ni al otro, y se dirigió directamente al patriarca de los Tendo a su Tío Soun,

-Señor Soun, el compromiso queda completamente roto, perdone pero no podre cumplir la promesa de mi padre, con usted, Akane ama a otro hombre, y no creo que ella tenga que sufrir por una promesa que no tiene nada que ver con ella, y no podría sentirme bien sabiendo que ella está conmigo, y su corazón le pertenece a otra persona, y no puedo atarle así conmigo, aunque yo la ame- Todos quedaron congelados al escuchar las palabras del joven.

Entonces Ranma comenzó caminando para salir del dojo, cuando Nodoka lo detuvo.

-Que dices Ranma, Akane te ama a ti-

-ELLA NO ME AMA, EN EL PARQUE SE ESTABA BESANDO CON OTRO HOMBRE, CON ESE IDIOTA SHINNOSUKKE, SI ME AMARA NO LO HUBIERA ESTADO ASIENDO, Y LO MISMO QUE HISO AHORA DESDE CUANDO LO ESTARIA HACIENDO- Ranma lloraba y sus ojos estaban votando lágrimas, su voz se mostraba tristeza, furia, enojo, dolor, un dolor tan fuerte en su corazón, en su alma, no podía mostrar más, sintió que el mayor daño de su vida se lo habían hecho, salió corriendo directamente a la puerta del dojo, para desaparecer, él quería irse antes que Akane alcance a llegar al dojo, la conoce bien, estaría pronto en llegar, y el desapareció, en la calles de Nerima.

Todos en la casa estaban absortos no podían creer que Akane estaba besando a otra persona, pero y si lo estaba haciendo no era para pensar, en poco tiempo llego Akane corriendo toda agitada, la pobre mostraba que hasta se había caído, y ahí estaba ella, toda sucia y cansada entro al dojo sus ojos solo querían ver a Ranma pero se encontró a toda la familia esperándola.

-Akane, querida hija, dime que es mentira lo que dijo Ranma- Fue las palabras de Soun algo preocupado.

-Que dijo Ranma-

-Que besaste a otro hombre-

-Si-

-Él te obligo, te robo un beso o tú le permitiste besarte bajo tu consentimiento-

-Nos besamos, bajo mi consentimiento-

Al escuchar esas palabras de Akane, ella estaba triste, sintió una dura punzada en su corazón, Soun sintió un duro golpe en su corazón, su niña estaba engañando a Ranma, pero porque hace ya un tiempo atrás, los dos se mostraban como enamorados, Ranma y Akane parecían una hermosa pareja, y ahora esto, que paso.

Soun al ver esto se puso al frente de los Saotome y se inclinó como suelen pedir por una falta muy grave.

-Perdonen este terrible hecho de mi familia a su familia, por una hija traicionera- mientras Soun lloraba desconsolado.

Nodoka se inclinó.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta-

-Donde esta Ranma- fueron las palabras de Akane.

-Tú conoces a Ranma, o por lo menos creo que lo conoces, Ranma ya no está aquí, se acaba de ir y ni idea a donde se fue- Soun se marchó molesto enojado, nunca pensó que su hija aria algo tan bajo como lo que acaba de enterarse.

Akane subió y pudo verificar con sus propios ojos como ya no existía mucha de la ropa de Ranma se la había llevado y no sabe a dónde podría estar, e ingreso a su habitación para llorar al poco tiempo subió Kasumi, pase lo que pase siempre daría su hombro o piernas para llorar, en este caso fueron sus piernas, Akane se puso a llorar, sin detenerse en las piernas de Kasumi.

Nabiki entro y lanzo el arreglo florar en el cuarto de Akane algo que asusto a la joven.

-Tal ves no te interese, pero Ranma las compro para una traicionera como tú- fueron las palabras de Nabiki, tan cortantes como suele hacerlo cuando quiere lastimar a alguien.

-Las compro Ranma-

-No se para que, a las serpientes no se le da rosas-

-Porque me tratas así, Nabiki, es verdad que me porte mal pero aun así no deberías tratarme así-

-Fui una tonta, dos veces solo porque pensé que una niña tan tonta, poco femenina, terca realmente se había enamorado-

-Porque lo dices- Akane aun mostraba lágrimas en sus ojos

-Porque, me preguntas a mi, pues simple me enamore de Ranma, y vi que el realmente te amaba por eso jamás me interpuse, pensé que tu también lo llegaste amar, pero no pude ver un corazón tan egoísta, tan podrido, si no lo amabas, y amabas a otro hombre porque no viniste con honor a romper el compromiso, yo con gusto, lo hubiera aceptado, poca mujer, y no quiero saber si es que te revolcaste con otro hombre, porque se que Ranma pasaba aquí las noches, eres una maldita, ahora Ranma, donde estará, pero escúchame bien Akane Tendo, si Ranma hace una locura, quedara en tu conciencia, y yo me encargare de hacer tu vida miserable, y no tendrás paz mientras yo viva, pensé en la felicidad de Ranma, creí que el sería feliz contigo, que tonta eh sido- Akane veía con tristeza y odio en sus ojos a su hermana, Nabiki la veía igual a Akane, y se retiró del cuarto de Akane, Nabiki golpeando la puerta tan fuerte para ser escuchada, y se metió a su cuarto para llorar.

-Ranma si dormía a mi lado, pero era para cuidarme de mis pesadillas jamás hicimos el amor, porque siempre me respeto, yo amo a ese tonto de Ranma- Kasumi seguía consolándola, quería consolar a Ranma y a Nabiki, pero la pobre solo tenía un par de piernas, y ahora los tres no querían verse y Ranma estaba tan lejos que no podría alcanzarlo.

-Akane, ya estas mejor-

-Si mejor Kasumi-

-No se que paso, Akane y no quiero saberlo, solo quiero saber a quién realmente amas, a quien ,le has entregado tu corazón-

-Amo a Ranma-

-Entiendo, Akane, pero una decisión que no sé porque la tomates la decisión, al dar un beso a ese chico , y no quiero que me des una excusa Akane, no importa si era para salvar la vida de él, eso no se hace, la decisión que tomates, fue la de una niña tonta- la mirada era seria de Kasumi rara vez da una así.

-Nuestro padre decidió romper el compromiso, y nuestros tíos se van a marchar de casa, y nuestra familia ahora está en deuda por la promesa, si vuelve Ranma, nuestro padre ha pensado a dar a Nabiki o a mi como su prometida, aparte de eso Akane, Ranma esta herido, muy herido, tal como tu necesitas consolar su herida, no crees que Ranma también merece un lugar donde llorar-

-Lo sé -

-Y no crees que alguien puede estar ya consolando sus lágrimas-

-Que quieres decir-

-Ukyo puede estar ya dando su hombro para llorar, o Shampoo, eres algo lenta a veces, si realmente quieres recobrar a Ranma no crees que debes buscarlo mañana a primera hora-

-Tienes razón, buscare a Ranma, si Ukyo busco tantos años a Ranma, creo yo que puedo tomar unos 10 años buscando a Ranma.-

-Y que piensas hacer para recuperarlo, si en esos 10 años ya tiene a alguien-

-Ese tonto no crearas que se ira con la primera que encuentre-

-Ya no son prometidos ni nada, solo conocidos, ya no hay el compromiso-

-Pues si me toca andar de pegajosa por todo Japón detrás de Ranma como lo hace Shampoo, o alimentarlo como lo hace Ukyo lo are-

-Y donde lo buscaras, ni tío Genma sabe donde esta-

-Lo buscare debajo de toda las rocas de Japón si es necesario-

-Parece que has decidido algo me iré tienes que dormir mañana será un día largo-

Akane decidió dejar pasar la noche, seguirlo en la noche seria difícil y tendría que pensar donde buscarlo, busco sus ahorros, para guardarlo en la maleta, tendría que arreglar su maleta y guardar todo el dinero posible en su maleta para el viaje mientras guardaba encontró en su caja de escritorio una extraña cajita, esa cajita no la había puesto ella al abrirla ve una caja más pequeña y una nota, bueno Ranma no era precisamente muy detallista pero lo que leyó provoco nuevamente lágrimas, en sus ojos, era una Carta de Ranma.

 _Hola mi querida y amada Akane Tendo_

 _Sabes no soy buena con la palabras, pero prefiero escribir por esto mis palabras, te eh dejado este pequeño anillo úsalo cuando creas que podamos dejar ser novios, y convertirnos en verdaderos prometidos._

 _TE AMO POR SIEMPRE TUYO RANMA SAOTOME._

Quien dijo que solo te buscaría solo 10 años te buscaría toda una vida, mi amado tonto.

Akane se levanta a primera hora primero buscaría el local de Ukyo, y después el local de Shampoo y si no estaba buscaría un tercer lugar un lugar que le conto una vez Ranma , un lugar muy metido en el bosque donde no hay caminos ni senderos pero era un lugar especial para Ranma, aunque nunca pudo ir, pero Ranma le conto como llegar.

Ingresando al local de Ukyo.

-Hola Ukyo- fueron las palabras de Akane al llegar.

-Hola Akane como así por aquí- decía una despreocupada Ukyo

-Vine a ver si Ranma paso por aquí, lo estoy buscando- El rostro de Ukyo movía de una lado para otro como indicando si eso era lo más obvio.

-Vamos Akane, ustedes solo pasan peleando porque no mejor me lo dejas, y todo felices- de lo más tranquila, diciendo la palabras.

-Mejor lo busco en otro lado-

-Adiós, mas tarde lo busco, para ver si me invita a una cita- queriendo hacer dar coraje a la joven.

Se dirigió al Café del gato y pidió unos tallarines.

Pude ver como Mousse estaba ayudando a repartir los tallarines mientras Shampoo estaba en lo mismo, tenían mucho trabajo pudo darse cuenta que Ranma no estaba y su espíritu le indicaba que el no estaba por este lugar, y se retiró.

Mientras se retiraba le paso la idea de Kodachi pero eso inmediatamente le fue cortado por su cabeza Ranma moviéndose a vivir donde Kodachi sería imposible, ya que Ranma solo iría a esa casa a vivir si Genma se lo lleva algo que es difícil de imaginar, al llegar a casa fue corriendo a su cuarto para tomar su maleta, pero no vio a Genma ni a Nodoka, y alcanzo ver a Kasumi.

-Y los tíos- pregunto la joven.

-Pues se retiraron a vivir en su antigua casa, el compromiso queda roto hasta que llegue, Ranma, además si aparece y Ranma acepta, me comprometieron a el- con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Al momento de salir, llega Kuno Tatewaki a casa e ingresa a la residencia de la familia Tendo, alcanza ver a la joven de cabello azulado y se lanza a abrasarla

-Por fin, mi Amada Akane, ese tonto de Ranma ya no está en tu vida, y ya no eres su prometida, ahora podremos, vivir nuestro sueño de amor- Akane se enoja y lo envía de una sola patada a volar por las nubes.

Akane se dirigió a la estación de Tren no quería encontrarse aun con su padre ni con Nabiki, se despidió de Kasumi, iría al único punto que pensó en su cabeza el único lugar que podía tener una oportunidad de ver a su prometido.

Se dirigió a la periferia, de la ciudad en tren, una ves allí, partiría por un rio dirección hacia rio arriba se movería allí por varios minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada, una ves que llegue allí Akane se acordó debería ir al oeste caminaba en esa dirección hasta encontrarse un pequeño riachuelo casi perdido de allí tendría que subir esa quebrada al subir por ese camino, llegaría a un pequeño estanque una ves llegado al estanque tenia que ver una palma de coco, una ves allí caminaría al oeste, una ves que camine al oeste llegaría a dos árboles que formen una cruz allí caminaría unos metros al norte y encontraría una cabaña, camino unos cuantos metros tenia miedo de no saber si eran metros kilómetros, pero para su sorpresa estaba allí, era una cabaña pequeña tenía alrededor mucho monte y la maleza había crecido sobre ella, comenzó a caminar a dirigirse, a la cabaña, cuando llego abrió la puerta, hubo una gran sorpresa para la joven hay adentro estaba Ranma tirado en el piso desnudo, y vomitado y le llego el olor de trago, era muy fuerte casi que sintió que casi ella misma vomitaria, mientras entraba vio unas revistas de mujeres con poca o nada de ropa, y una extrañas manchas en el piso que no quiso averiguar de qué era aunque tenía mucha sospechas de que podía ser.

-No me imagine que Ranma tuviera este tipo de mañas- vio una pequeña cama y cargo a Ranma dirigiéndolo a la cama era muy pesado y estaba borracho y le era incomodo verlo estaba algo vomitado y desnudo.

-Que haces, marimacho- era la voz de Ranma borracho.

-llevándote a la cama, puedes enfermarte si estás aquí así-

-Pues ve a cuidar a tu guardián de animales, a mi déjame en paz, traicionera-

-Tenemos que hablar, pero cuando estés de nuevo normal y no borracho, y cuanto tomaste-

-Tome todo el alcohol que pude queriéndote odiar, queriendo olvidarte-

-¿Y lo lograste?-

-Que va te amo tanto, que no logro olvidarte- ya estaba acostado en la cama

-Ya veo-

Quedo profundamente dormido, Akane intento arreglar y limpiar a Ranma, con un trapo húmedo después de limpiarlo lo cubrió a Ranma con una sábana era la primera vez que pudo verlo desnudo después del encuentro que tuvieron en el baño cuando recién se conocieron.

Ranma comenzó a moverse sintiendo una gran resaca, mientras Akane calentaba un poco de agua.

-Veo que ya estas levantándote-

-Akane que haces aquí-

-Preparándote un poco de agua caliente para que tomes algo de café, tienes que tener una fuerte resaca-

-No deberías estar con tu noviecito, además rompí el compromiso, para que seas feliz-

-No sería feliz sin ti, además creo que hay cosas que tienes que saber-

-No me digas, que piensas seguir lastimándome, más- Ranma se tomaba su cabeza tenia una terrible resaca

-Escúchame primero, y entiendo si te enojas, cuando me muero de celos, te golpeo así me desahogo y puedo perdonarte, si deseas golpearme para perdonarme hazlo, si deseas insultarme hazlo Ranma necesito tu perdón, necesito que regreses conmigo.-

-Habla- fue una simple palabra algo de odio se sintió hay

-El va a morir, y su único y último deseo era un beso mío y se lo di, fui una tonta y ahora mismo veo hacia atrás, veo que fui una reverenda tonta, una estúpida, que no piensa las cosas, se que mi escusa es tan tonta que no parece una excusa, pero necesito que me perdones-

-Eso es todo, no hay hechizos, no hay maldiciones, solo eso-

-Si, Ranma solo eso, perdóname Ranma- Akane se inclina en dirección donde Ranma completamente en el piso y comienza hablar. –Quieres golpearme hazlo no pondré resistencia, estas en tu derecho, quieres insultarme hazlo no diré nada merezco eso y más, pero no te vallas de mi lado-

Ranma se para y trae una silla, y le indica que se siente, su rostro no cambio era duro, mostraba aun una mirada llena de enojo y molestia.

-Primero, jamás de golpearía Akane, y no pienso perdonarte con algo tan simple, y veo que cargas el regalo que te deje en tu escritorio gracias, pero te pediré algo Akane, quieres que este a tu lado, pues tendrás que darme algo mucho mejor, esto sería una verdadera prueba de amor- Akane abrió sus ojos, ya sabía que era eso de la prueba de amor, ya lo había escuchado de sus amigas algunas esas palabras eran tontas, pedir tener sexo como prueba de amor, no era algo que les agradara a unas, otras por su parte pensaban que era la única manera de tener al chico que amaban a su lado, ella conocía a Ranma si él le pedía eso el estaría atado a ella por siempre, lo conocía bien, ella se entregaría a él para tenerlo a su lado, no era algo un poco fuera del romanticismo, ella quería que su primera vez sea con Ranma, y el único hombre al que se entregaría toda su vida, y el solo el sabría y conocería las carias de Akane esa era su idea pero quería se fuera un momento mágico algo muy romántico, ya había pensado su idea de hacerlo antes del matrimonio con Ranma, pero aunque quería que fuera después, pero si era la única forma de traerlo al dojo lo aria, después de todo es al hombre que ama, quería hacerlo aunque fuera una sola ves saber que le perteneció aunque sea una vez, Akane se para, y Ranma la vio sorprendido y ella comenzó a quitarse la blusa que cargaba puesta.

-Que estas asiendo Akane-

-Acaso deseabas tu desnudarme- pregunto algo tímida Akane.

-Porque desearía yo desnudarte- fue la pregunta del joven.

-Porque me pediste hacer el amor, tú sabes la prueba de amor- El joven recién entendió, lo que Akane comprendió en su pregunta.

-No Akane no te pedí hacer el amor, sino una prueba y era completamente diferente a lo que pensaste.- Akane se sonrojo mucho pensando en lo que había creído.

-Akane, durante mucho tiempo, yo eh vivido en pueblo en pueblo sin llamar un lugar hogar, eh vivido errante, el primer lugar que llame hogar fue en tu casa Akane, es el primer lugar que puede llamar hogar, una familia- Akane aún no comprendía que quería decir con estas palabras.

-Akane, quiero que andes errante conmigo, hasta ubicarnos en algún lado, y no puedes tener contacto con tu familia hasta el día que te diga yo-

-Quieres decir que te ponga a ti sobre mi familia- Akane abrió sus ojos, estaba aterrada, por un instante comprendió, todo, el abandono su familia por ella, él se separó de su familia para que ella sea feliz quiere ver si ella es capaz de hacer algo así sentir en carne propia el mismo dolor, pero hacerlo sería muy diferente para ella, jamás se apartó de su familia, jamás se alejó de la protección de su padre, así porque así, pero acaso eso mismo no pensó en seguir a Ranma por toda su vida, alejarse de su familia, de sus hermanas, no esto es diferente era cortar una relación por el antes podía regresar a visitar o abandonar la búsqueda pero lo que él le pide es ellos o el, que hacer, al final decidió hacerlo tomar una decisión, tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo are Ranma, dejare a todos, te amo a ti, si me pides esto creo que es justo-

Ranma intento pararse pero pudo darse cuenta que cargaba un calentador no recuerda cuando se lo puso y vio el piso limpio dedujo recién que fue Akane la que limpio y se puso a buscar sus revistas recién recuerda que estaba viendo la revistas que compro, Akane pudo darse cuenta que Ranma recién recapacita sobre su pantalón y sobre el lugar y sus revistas.

-Si buscas tus revistitas, las puse allá en ese cajón, y por cierto estoy seriamente pensando en usarlas para abiar el fuego, y el pantalón te lo puse yo y si te das cuenta estas limpio, porque me toco bañarte olías espantoso a vomitado, y limpie las marcas en el piso, Ranma no sabías que tuvieras esas mañas y esos gustos- dijo una Akane sumamente molesta.

-No se que paso-

-Y dime en realidad tienes esa fijación con los pechos grandes, todas ellas tenían unos pechos, grandes no puedo competir con ellas, aun así quieres estar conmigo-

-Yo te amo-

-Yo también, pero no quiero mas revistas de ese tipo donde estemos, entendiste Ranma, eres un pervertido-

Después de un tiempo los dos estaban alistándose para ir a dormir, Ranma y Akane se acostaban juntos no era la primera dormían juntos, por tantas cosas, Akane estaba entrando a una crisis de nervios por tantas cosas como secuestros, prometidas guiándola matar, y Ranma lo mismo le ocurría queriendo cuidar a su amada Akane, Akane por su interior estaba muy adolorida no podría ver de nuevo a su familia cuanto tiempo seria, un mes, un año, 10 años, o toda una vida, por su parte Ranma la abraso quería abrasarla, Akane por su parte, pensó ya que ella pensó entregarse aquí a su Ranma y ahora vivirían donde el decida vivir, lejos de su familia por lo menos quería ser mujer de Ranma, y comenzó a besarlo, Ranma por su parte le regresaba los besos, no era la primera ves que se entregaban unos pequeños besos en la cama, pero Akane comenzó a profundizar cada beso y Ranma le correspondía, hasta que el punto ya no solo eran besos eran caricias, llenas de pación, hasta que Ranma ya no aguanto mas y termino haciéndola suya, la hiso suya como tanas veces había deseado, Akane por su parte también lo había deseado hace tanto tiempo y ahora por fin se convirtieron en un solo ser, hicieron el amor hasta quedar rendidos, como si se tratara de marido y mujer eran una sola persona, Ranma conoció el interior de Akane.

Al día siguiente Akane y Ranma se marcharon de ese lugar caminarían saliendo de ese lugar al llegar a otro lugar Akane pudo ver que estaban en otro pueblo, triste pensó que ahora se marcharían a un lugar que no conocía y se marcharía de su casa, no pudo despedirse de tío Genma, ni tía Nodoka, no pudo despedirse de su papa, su amado padre ella se fue sin decirle que se iba a buscar a Ranma, no le dijo porque le detendría, y nunca pudo despedirse y que decir de Nabiki, se había enterado de su secreto, un secreto guardado en su corazón, pero al irse quedaron como enemigas si tan solo pudiera hacer la paz con Nabiki y volver a ser hermanas que se aman, ahora separa de su familia, para unirse a una nueva familia.

Ranma la dejo sentada quería el hacer unas compras y le dijo que descanse después de la caminada, Ranma entro y compro muchas cosas, y salió con unos víveres y fueron a comprar comida para el desayuno, comieron Ranma le daba una linda sonrisa, mientras la de Akane aun no brillaba por completo, una ves fueron a tomar un tren, Ranma había comprado los pasajes y subieron en el tren el tren para su desdicha pasaría por Nerima, por el distrito donde ella vivía pero el tren también pasaba por la casa de tía Nodoka.

Mientras el tren viajaba, Akane pensaba tanta cosas, una de ellas, era que tal ves Ranma quería ir a la casa de su mama y hay pedirle una bendición o algo, y si solo pasan de largo sin detenerse vería parte de su amada Nerima, por última vez, tantas cosas tenía pensando Akane, no quería preguntarle a Ranma, no quería saber a donde irían, acaso no dijo que lo acompañaría a donde fuera, entonces había perdido su derecho de decidir a donde ir, Akane pensó por un instante que ella ahora era como un pajarito enjaulado, un pájaro que se corto sus propias alas por amor, por una tonta decisión, perdió sus alas, pero había ganado un lugar en el corazón de Ranma.

El viaje fue rápido en el tren, bajando en Nerima, esa misma estación donde Akane tomo el tren para ir a buscar a Ranma, ella camino junto a el, estaba tan triste que no vio el rumbo que tomaron, el rumbo directo al Dojo, cuando de pronto se percató que viajaba al dojo.

-Vamos al Dojo, para que me pueda despedir de mi familia Ranma, gracias-

-Akane, cuando te dije si escogías a tu familia o a mí, tú me escogiste a mí, eso significa que soy lo más impórtate para ti, se cuánto amas a tu familia lo se muy bien, por eso yo jamás te apartaría de ella, tengo ahora que velar por tu seguridad, y felicidad, nos dirigimos al dojo para regresar a vivir allí, mi amada Akane- Ranma le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

 **Dos años después**

Se escucha un lloro muy fuerte, Nabiki cargaba en sus brazos a un bebe, aunque la pobre andaba aun con su pijama, Ranma por su parte estaba preparando un biberón y procedió a subir.

Nabiki se veían fuerte ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en años, mientras Ranma estaba casi en igual circunstancias, Ranma toma el bebe de los brazos de Nabiki, y se tira en la cama matrimonial como quien buscaba un lugar para descansar.

-Ranma ese niño tiene tus pulmones, genio, y encima quiere toda la atención de todos, desde que nació no eh conocido, lo que es dormir, me corrijo desde que estaba en la barriga no deja dormir-

-No te quejes Nabiki, solo tenia hambre, tiene mucha hambre mi muchacho-

-Si si, tiene todas tus virtudes, y defectos, no saco nada de la madre-

-Pues parece que si es todo un Saotome-

-Bueno espero que algo bueno tenga, y haya heredado algo de los Tendo-

-Bueno me voy a dormir, adiós conmigo- Nabiki comenzó a acurrucarse en la cama matrimonial, cubriéndose con cobija alado de la cama se veía una cuna.

Ingresaba a la habitación una Akane con ojeras, cabello desarreglado, y una pijama de una sola pieza, y ve a Nabiki bien instalada en la cama y camina hacia la cama y procede a levantarla tan delicadamente como solo Akane sabe hacerlo.

Nabiki se levanta en el piso debido a la cariñosa patada de Akane.

-Alguien sabe de cuanto fue el temblor- Nabiki pregunto algo aturdida.

-Ve a tu cama a dormir y no te duermas en el cuarto de otras personas-

-Te demoraste mucho en el baño y ya has algo para que el resto podamos dormir-

-No es mi culpa, que Gohan sea nochero, además ya esta durmiendo ve a tu cuarto hermanita para nosotros irnos a dormir o también te quieres quedar con Ranma como con mi ropa como sueles hacerlo-

-No me parece mala idea- fueron las palabras de Nabiki

-Pero te lo llevas con todo incluido Gohan-

-Ahí no, yo si quiero dormir- Nabiki con un pequeño gesto, Tanto Akane, como Nabiki sabían que jugaban con ciertas palabras después de todo el secreto solo sabía Akane, Nabiki y Kasumi, y Ranma ni idea porque jugaban así.

 **FIN**

Hola que les pareció la historia.

Algunas personas me preguntaron si Ranma se caso con Nabiki y si es hijo de ella, noooo.

Ranma se caso con Akane, el hijo es de los dos, Nabiki estaba cuidando al pequeño debido ah que Akane estaba en el baño, y Ranma estaba preparando el biberón, Nabiki cuido a la dulce Akane durante todo el embarazo ya que fue complicado por eso dijo que no lo dejo dormir, todo ese tiempo.


End file.
